North Dakota's Dates
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: When their fathers away, its time for two certain states to go out for a date. Impiy- UsUk, FraCan, RuCan,PruCan, NorCan, and also AmeCan, (Don't forget Spamano) It's not complete if you want want me to write an one-shot with any charater with North Dakota (includes your own character!)


"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a girl tugs roughly at her small shirt that only cover the tops half of her body Her blonde hair seems to shine in the black lights as her violet-blue eyes glow a light neon purple. Tugs slightly at the dog collar around her neck as she could feel the tail bobbing behind her as she rubs her ears. She looks around the room as her eyes settle to the boy next to her. "I mean...is it wise to let older ones party while the little ones are asleep, or pretending to be? What do you hink Blake?"

"Dakota, you worry too much," Blakes flickers her panda ears as he bend closer to her. His lips a short distance when he smiles. She shivers as his breathe lingers on her lips, she runs her fingers through his dark blonde hair as she stares deep into his dark bluish-gray eyes. "Unless you want to cancel this date. I thought you wanted to go to this costue party for our date while our fathers are away."

Dakota blush as he kisses her lightly on the lips as she hums sweetly into the kiss making him smirk at her cuteness. He could hear some cameras clicking as he turns his slightly to notice it was Japan, not the person he was thinking it was. He curses slightly as he breaks the kiss for moment to turn Dakota away from him.

"Great if Japan's here, that means," Blakes glares around the room.

"Dad's here," Dakota hisses as she hugs Blake closer. "There goes our date."

"Never fear, the Texan is here to save the frozen maiden from the evil clutches of her father and dumb witted uncle!" Blake whispers as he kiss her ear softly. She purrs as his kiss lingers slightly before he pulls her farther into the crowd.

They were about to exit when Dakota was pull into a hug by a chinese guy. She gasp slight as the man kiss her neck softly.

"Hello Panda aru. You're a cute one. Want to be mine?" China slur as he looks up to see a storming mad Texan about to tackle. "NO Mexican! You can't have Panada!"

He picks Dakota up and toss her towards the other doors. Before she know it she was caught in someone else's arms. Looking up, she gasp loudly.

"Hohohohohoh! Looking here, I catch a cute one." France purrs as he puts her down and was about to grope her when a certain someone punches him in the jaw.

"Bloody frog! Leave the poor bear alone," England slur as he stands in Britannia Angel form as he swish his wand back and forth. She could smell the alcohol on his breathe. He smiles at her as he walks away when Blake caught up to her.

"This date is trying to the worst one yet," he curses as he grab his cowboy and slams it to the floor. Dakota smiles as she walks away a little, and turns to him, smirking.

"Are you going to kiss me, or not?" Dakota giggle as Blake whoop and gather her up in his arms. Lightly tipping her chin, he places a firm, but gentle kiss on her lips. Dakota closes her eyes as she smiles into the kiss. Without, breaking the kiss, she puts a middle finger behind her back to the 5 people hiding behind the punch.

"That bitch stealing mi hermano heart!" Mexico hisses as America hold her back from killing Dakota, who was flipping them off. "Let me at her!"

"Look Lovi, nuestro hijo is growing up fine! He's stealing women's hearts like su padre," Spain hugs Romano tightly as he blushes a deep red.

"Let me go you tomato bastard," Romano hisses as he smiles at the two.

"Bro, don't try to kill my son," America glares at Canada that had summon a hockey stick beside him, and was glaring at Blake.

"They can't date...they were raised as siblings..." Canada hiss as his violet eyes seem to bore holes into Texas's head.

"So were we, and yet we create Dakota together," America laughs as Canada glares at him.

"To tell you the truth...Dakota's not yours." Canada sighs. "Her fathers are Norway, Russia, and Prussia."

"Not asking." America shakes his head.

"It's not us bad as you and England..." Canada laughs as America looks away blushing. "He raise you like a brother, and loved you like a son."

"Not as bad your relationships with France, Russia, Prussia...do I have to continue?" America smirks as as his brother growls at him. "Do you want to take this outside."

"Dads! Can you all just leave us in peace? We're not going to doing anything stupid!" Texas growls as he stands in front of punch bowl table.

"But hijo! We wanted to make sure you treat that young lady like a Reina." Spain smile as Dakota blushes as she holds Blakes hand as her father glares at her outfit.

"Gracias Señor Spain," Dakota blushes again when he kiss her hand. He was earn by a smack in the back of the head by Romano, and a hockey stick's end jam into his side."Well good night!"

Blake and Dakota quickly left without another word while the 5 nations hiss at their escape.

"Well, they're gone...anyone want to have a drink to cry but their sibling, or children?" America pulls a piss off Canadian to the bar and ties him to the stool while the others follow them sulking.

"My friend 5 beers to waste our past away," America calls out the the bartender, who nods. "Well this is to us, and our mess up families!"

"Agree," They other yell as they chug their drinks.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! I would normally pair North dakota with a geman state, not one of her sibling, but right now I am sleepy high...so who cares!

What has been said was this:

Mexico said: my brother

Spain: our son, and queen

Dakota has said: Thank You Mister Spain

I hope you enjoy this one-shot...maybe you enjoy this you can review on who you want my oc to date nexy. I don't own Hetalia character except Dakota. Good Night!


End file.
